hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Creature
Your templates suck. Drop the god complex and stop being an asshole. Wa- 08:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Does anyone think that there should be a Rare drop section for this template or should it just stay with - rare drop after the items themselves? In the long run either works, but adding a separate section takes up additional space, which might become an issue with creatures down the road. Which do you think looks more organized? In creatures with only a few drops it doesn't seem like it would make any difference, but creatures with a fair few drops it might help make it look better, like the Wolf for example. Kawaii ffxi 12:25, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Its Drop not Drops. And if the monster is only in one Zone than you dont need to put that s in braces - this is no form youre filling out you can just change the title. I personaly prefer Habitat because i think it fits more but w/e. And if you do not have any notes than you dont nead to make a space for nothing. And the picture should be framed and placed near the text - On a widescreen it looks totaly unrelated. IvanCorp 12:02, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I think both Drop and Drops is standard, but Drops indicates plural, and Drops is the word that most gamers use in reference to what a creature gives players, at least in my experience. It doesn't really matter if the (s) stays or goes, but I believe for standardization sake all the pages should stay as same looking as they can. The reason I kept with Zones was that is what the category is called, I think it could be confusing to those not familiar with wikis or the game to to have it called one thing one place and another somewhere else. If you still firmly believe that Habitat is more appropriate, under the Zone page propose that it be changed to that. The Notes needs to stay there, if someone comes along and has something to say on a particular page and it's not their they might place it somewhere randomly on the page if they don't know any better. I agree that it does look odd on wide screen, but the text in most cases ends up hanging down further than the picture and it looks really weird with the bulleting. Here's an example of it http://hellokittyonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bee&oldid=4465 If anyone has any suggestions that would be greatly appreciated, but we should hold off on any template changes until after the overall template is hashed out.Kawaii ffxi 01:42, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I made a change to the Bee page that you linked Kawaii, as my suggestion on how it could be formatted. Edyensid 04:11, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Edyensid, something like that is perfect. Plus the picture can be placed on either side if people decide they like it on the left more. Kawaii ffxi 01:35, 2 November 2008 (UTC)